Harmony
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: Couldn't think what else to call it, i guess the name says it all. Harry is there for Hermione when Ron's ruining Rose and Hermione's life in all ways possible. HARRY/HERMIONE Pairing
1. Coming to you

_**Chapter One: Coming to You**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters because if I did Harry would be with Hermione and not Ginny.

**Rating:** M for sexual scenes

Came up with this and wrote it on my phone. Harry/Hermione pairing as in harmony. Enjoy. Constructive criticism welcome.

WARNING: If you're a lover of Ron I will pre-warn you he's a prick in this story so leave now if you don't like Ron seen in a bad way.

Apologies for the previous neglect of grammar, it has now been checked and improved with a few small edits to the text.

Thanks to anyone who SilverLunarStar for Betaing this for me, Much appreciated.

**XxxX**

Twenty-five year old Harry James Potter had just got in after another exhausting day as an auror. He relaxed into one of his favourite places on the sofa, flicking his wand, sending red sparks towards the old stone fire place. They burst into life as the sparks hit the charred worn down coal, immediately emitting crackling red, yellow, and orange flames that instantly heated the room. The dark room that, at first glance, would seem battered and wrecked, now gave off a homely, inviting feel to it as the reflection from the fire lit the walls so they seemed to be touched with a soft red glow.

He put his feet up on the futon and relaxed back into the chair, sighing in relief as his body sunk into the cosy red sofa. He switched on the TV, which he still enjoyed watching even though he now lived a very magical prone life. He enjoyed checking in on what was happening in the muggle world and trying to spot if any muggle problems may be magic related.

Just as he started to relax while watching a muggle game show, there was a knock at the door. He sighed, his relaxed state now disturbed. Who could want him at this time? (It was 11:30PM, auror's worked late nights). He, being the nice guy, reluctantly got up out of his comfy seat, immediately feeling stiff, as he hadn't moved in a bit. Dragging his feet tiredly over the wooden panelled floor, he heard the occasional creek of a floor board as he approached the door.

As only he lived in the house, it always had an eerie silence. Nothing could be heard but the rain thundering down outside, its droplets cascading down the window making a trickling sound as it melted to the edge. Whoever wanted him must need him urgently to go out in this weather. He could almost hear the thunder waiting to fall.

When he got to his front door at Grimmauld Place, he opened the door with a tired look on his face. Black circles appeared under his eyes; he covered his mouth as he let out a small yawn. The blast of cold hit him hard as he only had boxers and a dressing gown on. When he saw who it was, though, his blank face turned into a smile; although that soon faded when he saw the expression on her face.

Twenty-five year old Hermione Jean Weasley stood soaking wet from head to toe, her curly hair now flattened as it stuck to her face, not carrying its usual spring and curliness. Rain drops dripped down her face, landing with a quiet splash on her clothes where they continued their journey downwards. She was cradling her two year old daughter in her arms. She had wrapped her in a blanket to protect her from the rain, but the blanket now looked soaked, its usual light pink took on a much darker colour. Though it was hard to see in the dark as Harry's eyes had to get adjusted to it, droplets of water had stuck to the blanket which must have made it very cold for the little toddler. Hermione had bitten her lip to keep herself together, but when she saw Harry, she looked ready to come apart.

When Harry saw the condition the mother and child were in, he went into auto pilot. Before Hermione could say anything, he ushered them inside, feeling the extent of how cold they were as they brushed past his skin, making his body hair stand up. The usual cry of "traitors and mud bloods disturb the house of Black" came from Sirius' mother's painting, but as quick as the voice had come, it had been silenced. It had become second nature to Harry to give his wand a small flick, shutting the curtains on the painting and silencing the occupant.

Seeing Hermione shiver now, he quickly turned and ran upstairs to fetch a quilt cover and some of his clothes for them to wear. When he came back, Harry saw Hermione rocking her daughter back and forth, trying to silence her cries. He could see a few loose tears already falling from her eyes and down her soft, delicate white cheeks. Despite this, Hermione tried to smile for her daughter's sake.

Harry watched her for a few seconds and couldn't help but smile at her. She had taken so naturally to being a mother; he remembered how she looked after him and Ron during their search for the Horcruxes. The memory of Ron brought him crashing back down to earth. He wished it was his daughter she was cradling right now, but it wasn't and that was evident by her bright soft ginger hair that only just covered her head. She was Ron's and the mother cradling her was his wife.

Hermione looked towards the staircase, wondering what was taking so long. When she spotted Harry watching her, she quickly looked back down to her daughter, who had gone into a deep slumber; she was also trying to hide her blush.

Harry came over to her with the blankets and clothes, handing them to Hermione who took them. "You can use my room to change, then, if you want, you can put Rosie in my bed and come back down, if you like," he said, knowing she would.

Hermione just nodded and walked off up the dark staircase.

Harry hadn't changed much in all the years he'd lived there. He had only more or less added a bit of furniture. This was Sirius' house and everything in it, from the dark staircases to the olden styled furniture, reminded him of him and he was determined to keep those memories preserved.

While she was busy changing, Harry tried to get the house tidied for Hermione. While Harry was busy fluffing some cushions on the sofa by magic, Hermione walked back into the living room. Harry looked up and almost lost control of the cushion he was levitating. He couldn't believe how stunning and, dare he say, sexy she looked in his blue shirt that was way too big for her and a pair of his pyjama pants that were now coming down to her hips due to the size difference. For a moment Harry felt like he couldn't breathe, but he quickly reminded himself, _S__he's Ron's wife, she's Ron's wife, stop staring_, but he needn't have worried. Hermione wasn't looking at him; she was looking at the ground and Harry could hear the distinct sounds of whimpering. This brought Harry back to reality as he quickly strode over to her and embraced her, holding her close to him, stroking her back and hair to soothe her.

Harry knew Hermione would come running to him if she was upset, but he would have to get the reason of what had caused it out of her. It was usually always the same reason, though.

When she calmed down, she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and looked up at him. "Can I have a drink please?" she asked.

He nodded and made his way over to the kitchen while Hermione took a seat on the sofa. Harry suddenly felt wide awake now, despite his lack of sleep due to working. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Firewhisky, if you have any," she replied.

Harry knew she must be upset as Hermione hardly ever drank. He grabbed a half-full bottle of firewhisky and two glasses; after performing a quick cleaning spell, he made his way back to the living room. He poured the firewhisky into the two glasses and sat down next to Hermione, taking a long gulp of his drink, indulging in the familiar warm sensation it was having on his throat.

Hermione took her second long gulp when she began, "Oh Harry, it was horrible; he was so drunk that a woman who was with him had to help him across the front door." Harry didn't need to ask who she meant, as he already knew. Hermione continued, the alcohol giving her a newfound confidence, "Then, when I tried to help him into bed, he pushed me away, calling me a slag and saying I never put out. I knew it was the alcohol talking, but it still hurt; he then tried to go to Rose's room, but I wouldn't let him. I didn't want her to have to see her father in this state. Anyway," she hiccupped. "He got mad and he…" Hermione couldn't continue; she just covered her face and started to shed tears again.

Harry reached over and took her into his arms, as he had done many times before, when Hermione had come crying to him over how Ron treated her. Every time, just like now, he had held her close, making gentle shushing sounds to calm her down. When she had calmed down a bit, Harry asked, "What did he do to you this time, Hermione?"

Hermione said, in a tattered voiced, "I should have let his lady friend in because she would have given him more pleasure than his…" Hermione found very hard to form the next words and, when Harry heard them, he couldn't blame her, "Mud…blood wife did." Harry gasped, but Hermione continued. She knew it had to come out and she would rather get it all out in one go. "Then, he…he…" Hermione started to tremble, her face one of complete fear. "He…tried to forcefully make me s…suck him off and mo…re; he hu…rt me. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't sto…op; he had me in a binding charm, knowing I couldn't reach my wand. He finally passed out; the charm broke, so I grabbed Rose and came here. I'm sorry we disturbed you, I just didn't know where else to go. I knew Molly wouldn't believe her perfect son would do anything like that; she wouldn't believe she had raised such a monster fuelled by alcohol…" At this point Hermione broke down, her head falling into her lap and her hands covering her face, tears were pouring out from the cracks in her fingers like a mini waterfall or a dam breaking open.

Harry was speechless. He had heard of some of the stuff Ron did, but never had it been this bad. Although Ron was his best friend, he hated his behaviour sometimes. He had this beautiful, amazing wife and an adorably delightful, happy daughter, yet he took that for granted. People said Ron always wanted what Harry had, but what Ron didn't realise was that Harry wanted just what Ron had. He wanted Hermione, the girl he had loved since his second year of Hogwarts, and her daughter to be his. He couldn't believe Ron couldn't see how great he had it and, yet, he didn't seem to care. Since Rose had been born, he got kicked off the Chudley Cannons reserve team and auror training for immaturity and the disrespect of females. All he wanted to do was go out drinking every night, then come home with random women and abuse his wife. The sad part about it was that, because Hermione loved him so much, she took everything he threw at her and always forgave him.

Harry was so angry at the moment that he felt like apparating around there and trying to physically knock some sense into Ron, but he knew right now Hermione was the one who needed him. It wouldn't be much help hurting Ron if he was drunk and passed out either.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her hair, secretly smelling it, noting it had a sweet strawberry scent. He gently stroked her arm. "Oh Hermione," he sighed. "Why do you put up with it? And always forgive him when he keeps doing this to you?"

Hermione wiped her eyes again, trying to regain her voice; when she stopped crying enough to talk, she said, in a barely audible voice, "For Rose."

Harry sighed again. Ron was so funny with his daughter, one minute he would be all fatherly then, the next, he would act like she didn't exist. It had been that way since halfway through Hermione's pregnancy.

Hermione spoke again, a fresh set of tears getting ready to fall, "But even now I'm starting to think that's not enough to stay; the other day he took her to The Leaky Cauldron with him, got drunk and into a fight. I only found out when Hannah owled me telling me; I was fuming. Poor little Rosie was frozen in shock and almost got hurt, apparently trying to stop the man and Ron from fighting. Even she was finding it hard to forgive him for that and sometimes he talks to her like she's an adult, swearing at her, calling her names when she's done nothing wrong. When he's drunk, of course, but at other times, in the short periods that he's sober he acts like such a great father, reading to her in bed, singing to her, helping me wash, dress and feed her. But those happy times are becoming less and less often now, as he still hasn't got a job, and makes no attempt to get one. He only wants to laze around the flat and drink, which means I have to provide all the funds for us and Rose, which is so hard at times and means I have to leave her with him. I'm now getting scared to do that, but I guess that's my life and I just have to deal with it."

At this, Hermione took her head back and lay back against the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

Harry, who had listened intently and taken everything in, was in disbelief now. He knew this wasn't how she should be treated and she needed to know that; he was going to tell her. "Hermione don't you DARE for one second think you should be treated like that. You deserve a man who won't sleep because he wants to keep looking upon your beauty, a man who will spend his whole life trying to make you as happy as you make him, one who would stay home and not go out drinking every night, one who wants for the first thing he sees and hears in the morning to be you, one who considers your needs and not just his, one who would be a truly amazing father to Rosie all the time, who will be a sensible role model for her, one who could make you smile after a hard day's work, one who would make you breakfast in bed just because he loves you and one who would put in the work to provide for you and Rosie. Hermione you need a man who truly loves you unconditionally and shows you and tells you every chance he gets every day of your life."

Hermione was truly flattered; she didn't know what to say. Harry had spoken what her heart wanted for the past eight years, but could never have because of one problem. "Harry, as much as I would love that, I don't know anyone like that, at least not anyone who would want me. Ron was the only one who wanted me and look how that turned out."

Harry shook his head in frustration; couldn't she see what he was trying to hint at? Did he have to tell her straight out? He knew he couldn't because he knew she'd never feel the same way; also, he had a job that required him to go out every day or night with the chance of not returning. Though, if he died, didn't she as his best friend deserve to know how he felt? She did.

Harry took a deep breath and said very bravely and quietly, being barely audible, as he had his head down to hide an embarrassed blush. He couldn't bear to look at her, in fear of rejection. "I know someone."

"You do?" she said looking at him confused wondering why he wouldn't look at her.

He just nodded still not looking up at her.

"Who?" she asked, still very confused, but curious now.

"I…I can't tell you," Harry said. He knew he was in dangerous waters now and, at the end of the day, she was still Ron's wife. If she freaked out on him, then he couldn't bear to lose or damage their friendship. She was his first and best friend; they had been through so much together that he couldn't bear to lose her. He knew he would be dead by now if it weren't for her.

"Harry! There's no way you can say something like that then not tell me! It's just not fair!" she said in disbelief.

"Life's never fair Hermione, I should know," he said sadly while taking another gulp of firewhisky, letting it be his only comfort for what he had just almost done.

Thirty minutes later, Harry and Hermione had drunk the rest of the firewhisky and Hermione, who wasn't as used to drinking as Harry, was getting very drunk.

They continued to talk, but Hermione, it seemed, had lost control of her speech as she gave Harry a playful crushing hug that knocked him to the ground. She slurred, now almost on top of him. "You know Harry I always liked you better than Ron. I always wanted to shag you because Ron only cares about his release, but Harry can't know, it's a seecrett," she said the last part whispering and putting a finger to her lips. "So no telling," she laughed.

She then realised what she'd just said. "Ooppsies," she laughed, but Harry was frozen on the spot. He quickly jumped up, knocking Hermione to the ground and rushed off to the kitchen.

"Arrrryyyy, where you going?" she continued to slur, not fully aware of what she had just done.

Harry's breathing had increased and he fought to concentrate through the tipsy effects that the firewhisky was having on him to search for a particular book. When he found it, he quickly skimmed the book for the right page, using his wand to summon a cauldron and all the right ingredients, mixing them all together in the right proportions. Luckily, he had made this potion so often while more drunk than he was now that it didn't put him off. He wasn't about to ask a drunk Hermione if she loved him and take advantage of her in her delicate state. When he finished, he took a gulp of the potion and immediately felt concentrated and focused. He brought Hermione the potion and let her take some.

She twitched for a minute and blinked then opened her eyes looking around confused. "H…Harry? What happened?" she asked still a little dazed.

Harry had never lied to Hermione and wasn't about to start now "You drank too much firewhisky and…" he hesitated.

"What did I do Harry?" she asked now concerned, her concentration had now returned to normal.

"You told me something you shouldn't have and now I don't know whether I should tell you a reply to it, but I will not! Take advantage of a drunken woman."

Hermione was anything but stupid; she had plenty of experience in solving riddles and clues to know just what Harry was talking about. She gasped, her hands flung to her mouth; she looked like she was going to cry again.

"Hermione, please don't cry. I…I feel the same way, but I never told you because I thought you were into Ron. I did think about telling you when Ron left while we were camping in the Forest of Dean, but I just couldn't bring myself too because you were so upset about Ron leaving. I could tell you had strong feelings for him. Then there was the incident with the Horcrux, and I could tell Ron felt the same way as you did for him. So I thought handing you over to Ron was the right thing to do, but now I'm starting to regret that decision." Harry finally took a deep breath "I'll understand if you hate me and I'll go get Rosie for you so you can rid yourself of me." Now Harry was the one that wanted to cry (he rarely ever cried), but he knew as soon as Hermione left he would.

"You did that for me?" she asked looking up at him talking in barely a whisper, but Harry still heard her along with the shock in her voice.

"Yeah," Harry said more to the floor than her; he refused to let her see how helpless he looked right now. For a second Harry continued to walk, but then realised he wasn't actually making any progress. His legs were moving but he wasn't going anywhere. _Damn Hermione and her skill at unspoken spells_ he thought knowing he was truly defenceless now because he wouldn't hurt Hermione ever, not physically, magically or emotionally, though he feared he just had done the last one.

She got up slowly and descended towards him; she wasn't rushing as he wasn't going anywhere. Hermione walked over to face him, a look of determination on her face, after a minute she spoke, "So now that you finally know, I can finally do what I've always dreamed of."

Harry gave her a very confused look, but was soon silenced. His feet became still as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards hers taking him into a kiss that sent fireworks off in each other's bodies. Both were overcome by a sudden flutter in their stomachs and wave after wave of warmth flowed through them. They knew they had always loved each other, but never thought it would feel this right, this real.

When they had a need for air, Hermione slowly pulled back, her eyes gently fluttered open. Her lips still tingled, but she felt a sudden sadness at the absence of his mouth on hers. She then did the most peculiar thing. She cried.

Harry looked beyond hurt. "Was I really that bad?" he asked, his face now completely crestfallen.

Hermione shook her head, smiling, but still letting the tears dribble down her soft cheeks.

"Then why are you crying?" Harry asked, confused, but gently wiped the tears away as they fell, delicately brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

Hermione closed her eyes for a second; basking in his glorious tender touch and the effect it had on her. When she reopened them, she looked straight into his piercing green ones, feeling as if she could get lost in them as she has many times before. "I was crying because I was thinking about all the time we could have been together these last ten or so years, perhaps, and that, the little girl asleep in your bed could have been your daughter because I know you would make one heck of a better father than Ron is."

Harry didn't have to think as the words just flowed out of his mouth. "If I had the chance, I would bring that little girl up as my own regardless that she was Ron's or not; she needs a dad to love her and I do, I love her as much as I love you."

"What if I gave you that chance?" She smirked, but in a shy manor, almost afraid of what he was going to say.

"Then I'd spend my whole life repaying you," he said as his lips descended on hers once again. Hermione gladly responded. As they kissed, this time it became deeper and more passionate as her tongue glided across his lips begging for entry in which Harry gladly granted her.

His tongue searched the contours of this new, previously forbidden, zone. It scoured every corner, caressed every area it touched which caused Harry to drown a soft moan that elicited from her. Hermione, on the other hand was doing her own exploring which Harry fully appreciated.

Hermione whispered, "Muffliato."

Harry couldn't help laughing at this, as a spell she had so fondly disapproved of previously she was now using herself.

"What?" Hermione asked, grinning shyly.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head and bringing her back into a soft kiss.

As they're kissing, they slowly stumbled back to the sofa, each not letting go of the other, and trying to make up for eight years of lost time in that kiss. Harry's hands were tangled in her hair as he softly stroked it.

Her hands were placed firmly upon his back, pulling him ever closer. Harry broke away to lower Hermione to the sofa so she lay on her back. His head was tucked into her shoulder, in which she took the opportunity to whisper in his ear, her hot breath making him shiver in delight, "Love me."

Harry knew what she meant, but smirked at her and said, "I always have."

She giggled; her voice was like an angel speaking to his soul.

Hermione could feel the effect she was having on Harry rubbing against her leg; it sent tingles to that area, making her arch into him which made him let out a groan.

As they continued, she noticed he made no attempt to remove any of her clothes or touch her anywhere except her back and waist. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his kisses down her neck, but whenever he came anywhere near her chest he stopped and went back to her mouth.

Hermione's mind was racing. _D__idn't he understand what love me meant? Or didn't he like my body, or was he afraid? Surely he had experience in this area, or maybe he was just waiting for her to make the first move. Yeah, that must be it_, she thought. Hermione slowly, but bravely, stroked her hand across his chest gently, pushing the soft fabric aside to reveal his muscular chest.

His response was almost instantaneous as he held her closer to him, pressing his torso closer into her pants, sucking especially hard on a particular sweet spot that Hermione was previously unaware that she had. She moaned and closed her eyes, indulging in the wonders Harry's mouth was inflicting on her.

Hermione pushed the robe off of Harry completely, revealing him now only clothed in his boxers. Hermione looked down and smirked at the evident bulge.

Now it was Harry's turn to be shy. This was his best friend and, in all the years they had known each other, Harry had never let her see him like this. He usually didn't care what the women he went with thought of his body, but with Hermione, she was different. With her, he was conscious of what she thought of him, but by the dreamy look she was giving him as she checked him out, he needn't have worried.

Especially when she licked her lips._ Oh God did this woman realise the things she was doing to him?_ he thought.

"Shall we go to a guest room?" she asked, still stroking his chest hair and rolling her fingers around his nipples which made Harry nod in an urgent way. With that, he picked her up bridal style and apparated them to a very lovely decorated guest room that he usually retreated to get some sleep and alone time after he had been with a girl who he often left in his bed to sleep. He had apparated onto the bed, placing Hermione below him; he took a moment to just stare at her.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, thinking she might have something on her face.

Harry just shook his head and said, "You truly are beautiful." Hermione blushed at this and turned to look away, but he stopped her by cupping her face and turning her back towards him. "Hermione, I meant it when I said I loved you, even if you don't love me, I will always love you."

Hermione wanted to cry at this point. She didn't know whether she should say it back; she definitely loved him, but she felt guilty saying it while she was still with Ron.

As if reading her thoughts, Harry gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about Ron. Just for tonight, I want to be the only man on your mind."

Hermione nodded and reached up and pulled Harry's top from over her head. When she emerged she saw Harry staring at her, his mouth hanging open, almost drooling, his pants getting tighter and tighter. This made Hermione smirk. She took one of Harry's hands and placed it so it cupped one of her breasts; she felt his hand trembling but she took that as a good sign.

"Touch me Harry," she whispered not taking her gaze away from his "Ron never does, but I know you're different," she said shyly.

Harry nodded staring at his hand on her breast._ It feels so soft,_ he thought, desperate to use his hands and mouth on them more. He wanted to worship her, show her just how truly beautiful she was and what she was missing from the true love of a man. "Where?" he asked nervously.

"Everywhere," she said, taking his other hand, guiding it down her stomach and down…there. Harry almost couldn't breathe; he had never seen this side of Hermione before, but he loved it!

He couldn't take the temptation any longer. He pushed her back against the pillows, making a beeline for her now exposed chest, kissing his way around her breast. She moaned, but in frustration because of where she wanted his mouth. She kept trying to move her nipple into his mouth, but he kept avoiding it.

She knew he was only teasing her, but it was frustrating as his mouth was so warm and delightful that she could only dream of the sensations it would erupt in her. When he finally took her in his mouth, she arched into him, moaning in relief, throwing her head back against the pillows. She was right, Harry wasn't Ron, he was ten times better!

Harry pulled off her pants, revealing a pair of his green boxers that matched his eyes. They were soon gone as well, Hermione nearly fainted in pleasure when Harry slipped two fingers into her and began moving. Sure she had masturbated, but no man had ever done this to her before so she couldn't believe how good it felt. "Ha…arryy, oh Merlin Harry, please take me," she said this as she dragged his boxers down and started to stroke his shaft up and down, noting that he was fully erect and a lot broader than Ron.

Harry moaned._ Ron sure is one lucky man_, he thought, _to get this kind of treatment from a woman this amazing. _He couldn't believe Ron didn't appreciate that. Didn't he know Hermione was a goddess in bed? He put it to the back of his mind while he positioned himself between Hermione's legs. He held himself up with his elbows and used one hand to cup her face while she had one hand on his chest and the other tangled in his shoulder length black hair that was as messy, as it usually was. He stared at her for a minute. "I promise I won't hurt you," he said stroking her chin with his thumb.

She smiled back at him. "You've never hurt me Harry; I trust you with my life and my body."

Harry kept his eyes focused on hers as he said, "I love you Mione," then thrust into her in one quick thrust.

Both of them gasped at how complete and amazing it felt. "I love you too Harry," Hermione said so quietly Harry barely heard her. He took her into a loving kiss, pouring his heart into it as he thrust with a slow rhythm trying to make it last as long as possible.

He couldn't believe how good this felt, he had always thought sex was sex and nothing more except maybe one time with Ginny, but this…this felt different. He had never felt more connected with someone so physically and emotionally. It was as if the whole world had vanished around him and only he and Hermione were left. This wasn't just sex anymore, this was making true love, and even Harry was completely overwhelmed by this. He didn't think he could hold on much longer, even at this slow pace. He had to delay it. He wanted to make her feel what he was feeling.

He suddenly flipped their positions so Hermione was on top. Hermione gasped at the new depth of which she was in him and the places he touched. She began to gyrate against him; he met her thrust for thrust as she felt the familiar (from a vibrator) feeling bubbling in her stomach and making its way downwards.

Harry soon felt her cum, his head fell back at the feeling, gripping the bed covers, still trying to hold back his own release.

Just as Hermione was relaxing and starting to stop shuddering from the intense waves of pleasure crashing over her, Harry flipped her over, but this time she grinned knowing what was coming.

Harry thrust and thrust with her meeting him; he put everything into it, all his emotions, all his feelings, all of him.

Hermione soon felt another wave descending downwards; she prepared herself as Harry whispered into her ear through ragged breaths and mass panting, "Cum for me baby."

"Only for you," she whispered back which made him smile and take her into another searing kiss. He stimulated her more to bring her over the edge. This did its job as she came around him; he thrust a few more times, before he reached his own peak of ecstasy. Both were panting each other's names over and over, holding on to each other for dear life.

It was official, even though she didn't have much to compare him to; Harry Potter was a sex god!

They cuddled up exhausted and fell asleep, both with huge grins on their faces. This was truly a night they would never forget.

The next morning, Hermione didn't want to wake up. She had experienced the best night of her life and she was afraid it might have only been a dream. Hermione was content to stay in bed all day, taking in large scents of him that filled the bed from their previous occupation last night. With her eyes closed, her senses were heightened, so she could truly remember his scent, his sweat, and him in essence.

Hermione only woke up when she heard her daughter's happy squeal. She sighed and opened her eyes, immediately blinded by the incoming sunlight. She squinted and turned away from the window to see an empty space beside her. She knew where he was and that only increased her want for him to have been her little princess's king.

As suspected, she walked in to the kitchen to find Harry pulling funny faces and performing simple spells to the delight of two year old Rose Weasley while she tried to eat some cereal, but kept spilling the milk down her chin from laughing at her silly uncle.

She noted Harry had sat Rose on a box then placed a cushion on top so she could reach the table.

Rose Weasley was used to waking up in her Uncle Harry's house, but she never before woke up alone or got to see Harry in the morning as her and her mum usually left before he got up or he had already left. But she loved her Uncle Harry; he was like a second daddy to her and she was ashamed for thinking it, but sometimes she wished her mummy would marry Uncle Harry so Harry could be her daddy. She was still too young and had been too badly scarred by Ron to understand that you can't just change who your daddy is, as much as Harry, Hermione and Rose would have liked.

When Harry saw her he grinned and she smiled back. She had never woken up in a better mood before.

"Mamaaaaaaa," Rose said as she jumped down from her seat and ran towards her mum.

Hermione noted Harry had even gotten her changed into her now dry and ironed pyjamas.

She had picked something up off the table, in order to hand it to mum, when she was in her arms hugging her. "Morning mama," she said snuggling up to Hermione.

"Morning my little princess," she said, kissing her daughters head and stroking her hair.

Harry watched the scene in awe. _S__he was such a brilliant mother_, he thought. She had raised Rose so well despite what they had to go through.

"Daddy owled us mama," Rose said, handing Hermione the piece of parchment.

Harry and Hermione froze at this, both staring at the letter.

"Thank you Rosie," she said as she slowly tore off the seal.

The letter was scruffy and only had one sentence on it,

_'I know where you are, get home now!'_

_Ron_

Hermione paled, her mind racing. He couldn't possibly know, could he?

She ran to the guest room that she had occupied the night before. She quickly changed back into her clothes and appeared back in the kitchen to a shocked Harry and Rose. She rushed to pick her daughter up. Harry was very shocked and confused with Hermione's actions. When she turned around, he saw a look of sheer terror plastered across her face, and tried to wordlessly convey what was happening. She dropped the note on the table and apparated.

Harry watched them go, knowing she would go back to him, his supposed best friend whose wife he had slept with the night before. He just couldn't understand why she would go back.

This time, however, he wasn't sure he could just stay out of it and watch the woman he loved… He didn't even want to imagine what was going to happen to her; all he did was stare at the words written in black ink across the parchment.

**I'll say this is completed but if fans want another chapter to see if Harry finally gets the girl of his dreams then I'd be happy to write it, please review and tell me. I think this turned out good.**

**If there is another chapter it will be called, Going back to him.**

**So is it TBC or The End, you decide.**


	2. Going back to him Part 1

**Going back to him, Chapter 2. Part 1**

**By popular demand, here is the second chapter of this story, thank you to everyone who reviewed, all of your views were taken into account so enjoy!!**

**This is split in two parts just like the 7th movie will be just to make it fun and not keep all you eager beavers waiting.**

**Again thanks to anyone who helped Beta this, much apprisiated!  
**

XxxX

Harry Potter had just had the most amazing night ever with Hermione Weasley who he had loved since his 2nd year at Hogwarts but had foolishly given her away to his other best friend believing he truly loved her and that it was for the best if she was happy.

But now knowing these newfound feelings she possessed for him, he wasn't sure he could stay out of her being abused again because of him, because she had come to him once again when she was upset but things had gone further this time and he could no longer deny his love for her and need to be with her.

As he stood there still staring at the spot she had just apparated from, concern plastered over his face, he turned and kicked the cupboard hard in frustration. He couldn't believe he had just let her go back to him like that.

He racked his brain desperately for a weakness that he could pull Ron on. He knew he didn't have much time but he also knew he couldn't just apparate over there as it would only make things worse, though he found it hard to think how things could possibly be any worse. The pressure of this made it difficult to think clearly.

He knew he couldn't do this alone, that's when it occurred to him what Ron's weakness was. He slammed his hand down on the wooden table in triumph making it shake due to the sudden increased pressure.

Harry now knew what he had to do; he picked up his wand and pointed it towards the kitchen door,

"Accio shoes" he called (he had never fully adapted to using unspoken spells and preferred the traditional method) as his pair of shiny black leather shoes came flying in from the living room. He caught them with one hand and quickly put them on.

He concentrated on where he wanted to go and turned on the spot, the stomach binding feeling he had become so accustomed to came and went as he rematerialized outside with a small crack at what he considered to be a second home.

He looked up at the 5 story house remembering all his happy times here. He opened the old wooden gate and walked up the gravel path. He knocked on the wooden door and waited looking out onto the grassy hills; he could see why the Weasley's loved it here, it was so remote and so peaceful, he just wished he was here on better terms.

He heard a commotion inside and then heard a lock click, Mrs Weasley, a short shout woman with curly ginger hair which was now showing tints of grey lit up with delight as she always did when she saw him. She grabbed his face between her hands and pulled him towards her nearly knocking Harry off his balance.

"Oh Harry dear, welcome back, are you ok?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley" he answered reclaiming his head at the same time.

"Are you getting enough rest?" she said giving his eyes a quick examination.

"Yes Mrs Weasley" he said politely, after all she was the closest thing he had to a mother.

"Are you eating enough?" she asked standing back and observing his body.

"Yes Mrs Weasley" he said getting slightly aggravated now.

"And do all your clothes fit and are they getting cleaned?"

"Yes Mrs Weasley" he said now becoming conscious of his appearance and looking down at his clothes.

"Then what can I do for you Harry dear?" she said still smiling sweetly at him.

Harry gave a silent sigh of relief that Molly Weasley had come to the end of her greeting ritual with Harry, it had taken longer than he had hoped, he realised as he stared down at his watch. It was 10am now; Hermione had left at 9:15am.

Molly ushered Harry inside where he encountered one of his least favourite sights, Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy a death eater and Harry's school arch nemesis. Luckily after the war Harry and Draco had called a truce, but that didn't make Harry feel any better watching him sitting on a chair bouncing his 2 year old, white haired (that matched Draco's) freckled son on his lap, making the toddler squeal in delight while his mother Ginny Weasley watched on grinning.

Harry still couldn't see what Ginny saw in him. But he had to admit, he did look like a better father to little Scorpio, than Ron did to Rosie.

"Harry?"

Ginny asked "Aren't you usually at work now?"

Draco looked up at Harry now and his face turned sour once again, "Oh hello Potter, We weren't expecting you today, I was just showing Scorpio here some quidditch moves, by the time he goes to Hogwarts they'll be begging to have him on the team, takes after his parents you see" he smirked. Harry knew he was just trying to rub it in that he had a child with Ginny and that he had someone.

"Don't boast Draco" Ginny said hitting him gently on the knee, this only started a playful fighting match which soon ended with Draco having Ginny pinned to the sofa in which Ginny made no struggle to get up, this made Harry feel even more sick.

Harry turned back to Molly, "Mrs Weasley I know this is short notice but I need you to come with me to Ron and Hermione's flat". Molly looked concerned now "Why? Are they in danger?" she asked

"Some of them might be" he said this quietly, as he wasn't comfortable with Draco hearing and didn't want to disclose too much detail.

"Harry, I have dinner on and Ginny and Draco are here (she gave the couple a disbelieving look at this comment), I was hoping to spend some time with little Scorpio and".

But before Molly could continue Ginny cut in saying "No mum, I think you should go with Harry, it's probably important, right Harry?" she said turning to him and sitting up now.

Harry nodded and something inside him thought Ginny might know something. "We'll be fine, and you can see Scorpio when you get back, don't worry about dinner, we'll sort it" she smiled, "Draco can cook an awesome pudding mum" she grinned

_Yeah, I bet he can and I bet your the topping too, with no protection probably and no dignity it seems _she thought

"I don't know" Molly said still unsure looking from Harry to Ginny and remembering the position the couple had just been in a minute ago, she knew this was her fiancée but she just didn't trust him with the daughter she had wanted all her life, he was a Malfoy after all.

"Please Mrs Weasley if you care about your daughter in law at all you'd come"

Harry knew he was being slightly harsh on Molly but he knew it was necessary.

"Oh ok" she resigned knowing she couldn't always control her daughter's life with that she waddled towards Harry as she usually did.

"We'll apparate just outside their door ok?"

"Ok"

She said nodding.

Ginny waved "Bye mum" Molly tried not to look concerned as she saw her daughter once again in the arms of her fiancé but at least this time they had their son between them. She sighed; she really didn't know where she had gone wrong with that girl.

In a flash they were gone and reappeared right outside Hermione's and Ron's flat that they shared in the centre of London. Harry strained his ears to listen for any sounds of Ron's aggressive behaviour but all was silent, Harry now assumed Hermione had put a silencing spell on the flat. Harry knocked on the black, hard, wooden door and waited, but still silence,

He knocked again; still no answer, Harry couldn't decide whether this was a good or a bad sign. Molly Weasley who was in a rush to get back to her hormonal daughter pushed past him and aimed her wand at the door, Harry thought she was going to cast a spell but instead she shouted,

"Ronald Weasley, this is your mother speaking and I demand you open this door right this minute"

Harry and Molly waited for a few seconds before the door quickly opened and Ron Weasley looking as scruffy as ever and only clad in his maroon boxers stood in shock at the sight of his mother and best friend stood on his doorstep.

Molly Weasley looked her youngest son up and down before tutting, "For goodness sake Ron, put some clothes on" Molly said averting her eyes. Ron however ignored this comment believing it was his home and he could where as little clothing as he wanted so he relaxed back against the door frame.

He was surprised to see his mum because he usually visited her and not vice versa.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Ron asked curiously.

"Harry asked me to come, he said it was important" she said motioning her head towards Harry. Ron looked over at Harry

"Did he now? Now why would that be? Apart from the fact that my wife and daughter have just come back from sleeping at his house last night"

Molly looked at Harry suspiciously now; the atmosphere became very tense for Harry as he tried to concentrate on why he was here which didn't help that Ron was smirking at him.

"And why were they at mine Ron? Could it be that they were that desperate to get away from you?" Harry's voice started to rise as his anger flared up in him, Molly noticed a fight was about to break out between the two best friends and decided to take control before any muggles saw or heard anything.

"Ron dear, can we come in and talk about this?" Molly asked her youngest son sweetly. Ron said nothing but just stepped aside for them to enter. Harry surveyed the room; he saw a broken vase shattered into tiny pieces swept under the couch probably in a pitiful attempt to hide it. Harry knew even if Ron had threw it at Hermione it wouldn't have hit her as Hermione had super quick reflexes and always put up a good fight or argument, so Harry had yet to see how Ron constantly overpowered her. He also saw about 30 empty bottles of fire whisky stuffed in the bin which was now overloaded with them.

Ron saw what Harry was looking at; he scratched his head as if to show embarrassment,

"Sorry 'bout the mess, I didn't have time to clean up the place"

"I see" Molly said surveying the several empty fire whisky bottles, concerned now. Harry continued to scan the room for any sign of Hermione or Rose but there was none.

"Shall we have a seat?" Harry asked turning to face the sofa, Ron nodded

"I'll just clean up the kitchen while you boys talk" Molly said waddling off towards the dirty pig sty that Ron always called a pig sty when Hermione wasn't there to clean it. This didn't worry Harry as he knew she would be able to see or hear anything they did or said.

Harry started to look around casually, "So where are Hermione and Rose?" he asked

"I thought you might know that" Ron said smirking again. But Harry wasn't about to fall for that.

"Just tell me Ron" he said,

"At work" Ron said causally, as he leaned back on the sofa.

"And Rose? Doesn't she usually stay here with you when Hermione's at work?"

"She's with Hermione in her office" he said thinking he had got Harry there but clearly it was foolish to try to trick someone who actually worked for the ministry themselves.

"They don't let children in the ministry Ron, so where is Rose?"

"How should I know? Hermione takes her everywhere with her, I barely see her these days"

_Oh and I wonder why that is _Harry thought sarcastically.

Harry leaned over and took a whiff of Ron, he could smell that Ron had put deodorant on to try and cover up the overwhelming smell of alcohol but it apparently hadn't been enough as Harry could still smell the distinct smell of alcohol on him.

"Have you been drinking again?" Harry asked.

Ron sat up at this suddenly becoming very alert, "No I haven't, I might have had one or two though" Ron lied feebly

"Or 30?" Harry said raising an eyebrow, "Tell you what? Let's see what mummy thinks shall we?"

Ron started to panic now as no matter how old he was he would still be in big trouble if his mum could smell the alcohol on him.

"Mrs Weasley, come over here and smell your son, because he sure does smell nice" Harry said giving Ron an evil grin. Ron sat bolt upright as his mum approached him, he was starting to sweat nervously now and stutter random sentences. When Molly got to her son Ron shot up so fast you would think he'd sat on a porcupine. But Molly was all to use to this and grabbed his shoulder forcing him back down into the sofa. She took one big whiff and Harry knew she'd smelt it,

"Ronald Billus Weasley!!" she shouted pulling him up by his hair and pulled him towards her. Harry tried desperately not to laugh at this.

"How many?!" she demanded

"One_, _maybe two" Ron stuttered but Molly wasn't having any of it.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare lie to me! I asked you a question and I expect a true full answer, now how many have you had?"

Ron looked down embarrassed "Too many" he said in a quiet voice. Molly gave him a menacing glare and threw him back into the sofa. Harry knew that Ron must have continued drinking into the morning when he woke up and found his wife and daughter gone so he knew he would be in a savage rage when Hermione and Rose got in, he didn't believe for a minute that Hermione had gone to work. He knew she usually took a day off to recover after one of these incidents and sent Rose to Little Whizzes Nursery. He stood up, his face full of anger now as he glared at Ron who wasn't about to stand down to Harry so he glared back.

Harry approached Ron and stood over him looking down on the scruffy ginger haired boy as he sat plonked on the sofa, he wasn't about to waste any more time,

"Ron_, _I am warning you now, if you don't tell or show me where Hermione is, I will turn this flat upside down to look for them"

Ron scanned Harry's expression. "You can't do that" he said defensively but Harry could hear the sense of panic in his voice this only encouraged him.

"You wanna bet?" he said raising an eyebrow "As an auror I have a duty to perform a search on any residence that I feel someone may be in danger"

Molly laughed at this "Harry dear, you don't possibly think my little Ronnie-kins is harming anyone, do you?" Molly asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley but it seems you aren't aware of what your son is really like and what he's been doing to his poor wife"

"Harry" she started raising her voice now "I don't think you have any right to accuse Ron or assume he's hiding anything" but as soon as the words had left her lips a door to her right hand side flew open and her 2 year old granddaughter came running out.

"UNCLE HARRY, UNCLE HARRY" she screamed, Harry saw she was hysterical as she came running towards him, Harry caught her in his arms and picked up the sobbing toddler.

Ron had looked down trying to hide his face but was EXTREAMLY annoyed that Harry was holding HIS daughter as if she was his own, Molly now stood with her mouth hanging open and shock plastered over her face as she watched her granddaughter Rosie in Harry's arms. Rose clutched Harry's robe for dear life as she now stared glaring at her dad while tears still streamed down her tender cheeks.

"Make him stop Uncle Harry, make him stop using it, make him stop hurting mummy" she practically screamed banging her small fists against his chest in frustration. Harry, for Roses' safety walked over to the other side of the flat, he gave her a reassuring hug telling her he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

"What is he doing that you want me to stop?" Harry asked gently in a soft voice. Rose raised an eyebrow at this, she was sure all the times she and her mum had gone running to Harry's house after an incident that he knew what was happening and she wondered why he hadn't stopped her dad earlier.

"Stop daddy using the crucio on mummy" she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Molly and Harry gasped, they had not expected her to say that and now didn't know what to say to this, none of them could believe Ron was capable of such a monstrous act. Harry now knew how Ron had been over powering Hermione. He remembered the last time she had been subjected to the curse and how much emotional damage it had on her. He remembered how insane and upset Ron had got at the sounds of her screaming in pain as she was subjected to it by Bellatrix Lestrange. He didn't think anyone, let alone Ron would be evil enough to make her relive that, but Ron had, for the last year and a half been doing just that.

Anger overtook Harry as his blood bubbled as he thought about it, the image of Ron casting that curse once made him want to knock him out let alone a few times a week probably made him want to put the cruciatus curse on Ron, every hour of everyday for the rest of his life but he knew as an auror he had a responsibility to restrain himself.

"B...bu....but....he....no....he wouldn't....not my....Ronnie....kins....no" she just couldn't comprehend it, she couldn't believe her own son would cast an unforgivable curse on his wife and best friend of all people. She felt like breaking down right then and there.

"Help mummy" Rosie said struggling to get down "Mummy not waking up" she said as a fresh batch of tears were now waiting to fall.

Harry put her down so she could lead the way, panic soaring through him, he had so many emotions going on at the moment he wasn't sure he could handle it. As Rosie ran to the door she had previously came from Ron shouted

"Not so fast!" and forgetting his own mother was watching and a qualified auror he said

"Accio wand" his wand came flying into his hands and he aimed it straight at Rose as he said "Stupefy" a bolt of red light shot out of his wand and headed straight for Rose. But Ron had underestimated Harry's reflexes as he whipped out his wand faster than anyone saw it move and shouted

"Protego" at Rose in which a large shield deflected the spell and sent it flying back at Ron, the next minute Ron lay in a leap on the floor and Rose stood wide eyed in shock now, not believing her own father had just tried to attack her. She began to shake, then cry running to her grandma who caught her in her arms and pointed her own wand at Ron saying

"Pettrificus totalus!" Ron's lifeless heap instantly became rigid as a statue. She had covered her eyed as she did it fighting back the tears but she now knew what Harry meant by him being a danger so she knew for now it was for the best.

Harry slowly made his way over to the door that Rose had been running to, dreading the sight that awaited him. Each step felt like a knife to his heart. As he got to the door he immediately became frozen on the spot at the sight before him.

Hunched in a cover was the lifeless body of Hermione Weasley, her face clad in black, blue and purple bruises.

Blood trickled from her nose and sweet lips but she didn't seem to be able to move at all.

As Harry approached her he noticed her eyes were closed and her arms were positioned as if she had been holding Rose close to her.

_Good old Hermione, always protecting and being the motherly one_ he thought smiling to himself, but the thought offered him little comfort as he came back to reality.

When he got to her, he felt disgusted that anyone could hurt such a perfect, smart, kind hearted angel like Hermione. He gently brought a hand to cup her face and turned it towards him stroking her face with his thumb just as he had done hours before. He felt so much guilt and anger that he hadn't been able to prevent this. That he had let it get this far and that it was probably his fault.

If Molly wasn't there with Rosie he would have let himself go as he always did around her and her to him. He wiped his eyes with his robe just to make sure no stray tears had fallen and gently wiped the blood from her nose dabbing it softly, although she was unconscious he still didn't want to hurt her.

He knew he had to be strong but let Merlin be his witness Ron would pay for this. He placed a soft kiss on her mouth and carefully scooped her up into his arms, when he turned around he saw Molly with Rose on her hip staring at him in shock. If Harry didn't know better he would have thought Molly was Rosie's mum as she was the spitting image of her. Harry wasn't sure how much they had seen but by the surprised look Molly was giving him and the happy grin on Rose's face he was sure they'd seen enough. He made a mental note to be more careful next time, if there was a next time.

No one spoke as they walked back into the living room where Ron was still as still as a statue. Harry turned to Molly,

"Take Rosie back to the burrow please, I'll take Hermione to Saint Mungo's and come back to check on Rosie before I deal with him" he motioned his head towards Ron.

Molly followed his gaze and asked in a quiet voice,

"What will happen to him, oh please Harry I couldn't bear to see him sent to..."

"I know" Harry said, he didn't want Rosie to hear of that place as she was still too young to know scary stuff like that.

"Well, presuming he's pronounced mentally ill or insane then he may only have to live out his days in Saint Mungo's but he will have to be brought to trial for the frequent use of an unforgiveable curse on another human, I can't say what they'll do to him but he must be punished" Harry said, still staring at Ron's solid body feeling nothing but pure hatred which he only reserved for the people who had hurt him or people close to him the most.

Molly nodded trying not to cry, Harry knew no mother could bear to live with their son as a criminal in Azkaban, he had learnt that with Barty Crouch's mum and he knew how much Mrs Weasley and her family had already gone through, that this would knock them a lot. Molly had developed a new kind of strength though after her daughter had been captured in the Chamber of Secrets, then had a child with the son of a death eater, her husband had been attacked, her sons had quit school to run a joke shop then one had their ear cursed off while she lost the other lost their life in the war, her other sons worked with dangerous species, one had been ashamed to be in the family and now her youngest son was a criminal. She certainly had an adventurous bunch she could say that for sure.

Rosie extended her arms to Harry "I want Uncle Harry and mummy" she cried but Molly just pulled her back to her,

"You'll see Uncle Harry and mummy later; right now we need to go back to grannies house"

"Nooooo" she screamed kicking and struggling desperately extending her arms out for Harry to take her but Harry knew this was for the best even if it broke every part of his heart to do it.

"Just go" Harry said not bearing to face the screaming toddler. With that Molly and Rose Weasley apparated, leaving Harry alone with Hermione once again. He felt that she was safe now that she was with him and was sure he had done the right thing.

With that, he apparated to Saint Mungo's. While he sat in the waiting area with Hermione still in his arms he tried to recall all the good times and adventures they had together since they met. He did this for he didn't know how long before he was knocked out of his thoughts by a rather familiar voice.

"We're ready for you now Mr Potter" said Susan Bones a former Hufflepuff from his year who was now a healer.

"Nice to see you again Harry, I see your still a ladies man" she said grinning at him holding Hermione bridal style into the white plain hospital room. Harry carried Hermione into the room and laid her on the hospital bed. Susan went over to her, examining her and beginning to heal up some wounds on Hermione's face.

"I presume you didn't do this, did you?" Susan asked. Harry nodded. Susan then went to check Hermione's file. She glanced at it for a minute then looked up at Harry,

"That's strange your listed as her next of kin not her husband"

Harry scratched his head nervously; Hermione had never told him he was he next of kin so he was as confused as Susan was,

"Why didn't Ron bring her in, he is her husband am I right?

"Yeah"

"He is, but he was busy" he said not wanting to reveal too much.

"Do you know who did this to her?" Susan asked still scanning her body for any other external injuries.

Harry shook his head but he knew perfectly well who had done this to her.

"Oh my, it looks like she's been subjected to the cruciatus curse numerous times, her life signs are falling, and we need to move her to the emergency ward" Susan said to a fellow healer. Harry was astonished they could tell what spell had been used so quickly.

"Harry I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait in the main reception". Harry nodded still staring at Hermione lying there helpless, all he wanted was to scoop her his arms; tell her how much he loved her and make everything better but he knew that wasn't possible so the best he could do right now was let the healers do their job while he went to check her daughter was ok and deal with her monster of a husband who had done this to her....

**TBC**

**Part two will include: Will Hermione make it? Will Ron get what he truly deserves or end up in Azkaban or St Mungo's? Does Ginny really know something that could change Harry's views on Ron? And will Hermione finally leave Ron and get a divorce? Does she really have a future with Harry? All answered in the last part, part 2!!!! Enjoy!**


	3. Going back to him Part 2

**Going back to him part 2**

**Thanks for all the reviews they really give me a lot to think about**

**Tried to include more magic in this one.**

**Enjoy!**

As Harry spun on the spot once he was standing outside Saint Mungo's, he didn't bother to apparate outside the door of the burrow, desperate circumstances called for desperate measures.

Ginny gasped as he reappeared in front of her,

"Harry! Don't do that! You scared me!!" she said shocked, her hand now on her heart.

Scorpio who was running around the room, stopped when Harry appeared, staring at him, Harry swore he was developing Draco's sense of foreboding.

"What's going on Harry? Mum won't tell us anything she just apparated here with a screaming and kicking Rosie then rushed off into the kitchen with her without a word."

"It's Ron..." Harry said darkly

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny's hands flew to her mouth, she looked like she was going to cry, "I knew I should have intervened earlier! Why didn't I help her, she's my best friend after all, that twat!" She swore balling her hands into fists.

"You did something with Hermione didn't you?" Ginny asked staring up at Harry now.

Harry was shocked, _how could she possibly know_ he thought

"I knew it would happen sooner or later and by your look on your face this must have come as quite a big shock to you, I think you better come with me Harry, its time you knew."

"Knew what?" Harry asked very confused now.

"Just follow me" she said getting up and handing Scorpio to Draco as Scorpio had picked up on his mother's sudden change of mood and rushed into her arms. "Up to my room" she suggested.

Harry and Draco stood with their mouths open. Draco knew partly what this was about but he still wasn't happy about his fiancée inviting her ex boyfriend up to her former room alone. Draco had mutual respect for Harry but he wouldn't put it past him to try something.

Harry was just as shocked, he hadn't been in Ginny's room since they had kissed on his 17th birthday and he wasn't sure it was a safe idea to go when her fiancé was just downstairs. He knew nothing would happen as he hadn't had any feelings for Ginny since the end of the war and he was madly in love with Hermione. But it just didn't seem right.

Ginny saw the looks Harry and Draco were exchanging and could already see her son struggling to get back to her.

"Awww, are my two favourite boys worried I'll abandon them?" She asked slightly amused, Draco huffed and Scorpio thrust his arms out towards her. "Mummy" he called looking like he was going to cry.

She went over to Draco and wrapped her arms around his neck, she whispered so only he could hear, "Don't worry, you know you're the only one for me", she then took him into a deep passion filled kiss closing her eyes and indulging in the familiar feeling of his lips on hers that she loved so much. She wasn't surprised when he kissed her back and they fought for dominance of the kiss.

Harry turned away not wanting to watch this and Scorpio scrunched up his face in disgust at what his parents were doing and jealousy as he wanted his mum's attention instead.

Ginny could have stayed there forever but she knew Harry needed her so she little by little pulled away letting her eyes flutter open at her own pace; When Draco opened his eyes he whispered as she had his hot breath making the tiny hairs on her ears stand up and a soft tickle travel through her, "Don't be long". She smiled, touched at his concern "And be careful" he added.

She touched his nose with her finger tip and breathed sweetly into his ear "I love you", she knew he had too much pride to say it back in public especially in front of Harry, as he was a very reserved person so he said "thank you, you too my little weasellete he whispered so quietly just to make sure Harry didn't hear, because if he had Draco would never live it down. Ginny blushed at the nickname her fiancé often called her when they were alone.

She turned to her son and gave him a sympathetic look, "How's my little guy, does he want mummy's attention as well?"

She held him out and held him as if he was flying a broom stick to simulate quidditch, Scorpio laughed and smiled as he went round and round. When she stopped she cradled him close and as she had done to Draco, she kissed her finger, and then tapped his nose. He tried to cross his eyes to see what she was doing but just couldn't do it. Ginny grinned at this, "I love you my baby boy" she cooed as she kissed his soft white blond hair.

"And I will never ever leave you because I'd rather die than not have you".

Scorpio smiled back up at his mum, he was still too young to understand everything she said but he sure did try. "Love you mummy" he said in a soft voice. Ginny smiled and gave him one last hug before putting him down again at which he ran back to his dad, Ginny knew why he did this, Scorpio had so much respect for his dad and counted on him as his main form of protection, Scorpio hardly ever saw Harry and was quite afraid of strangers as he was very shy so he often stood next to his dad when one came around to a familiar setting such as the burrow i.e. Harry in this case.

Harry and Draco were touched by how much of an amazing mother Ginny was. Harry thought it must just be natural instinct that makes mum's so motherly and protective of their offspring, thinking about this made him remember other similar mums acting the same way like Molly, his own mum and Hermione, he wondered if he ever had a child if he would pick up natural fatherly instincts and make a good dad. Ginny turned back to Harry and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Harry I'm not gunna do anything to you so don't worry, but we do need to talk in private please."

Harry nodded not daring to look at Draco right now.

When he followed her up to the 1st floor Molly walked in with a sleeping Rosie in her arms. She looked around the room.

"Where's Ginny?" She asked

"In her old room with Harry" Draco said in a sour tone not even looking at Molly and continuing to show his son another quidditch move with his hands.

Molly almost dropped Rosie at this remembering Harry and Ginny's former relationship.

"And you let her go!?" She said astonished

"Yeah" Draco said shrugging his shoulders and now tried to calm his crying son who had now gotten bored and missed his mother again. "They won't do anything, they just need to talk, but if he touches Ginny he won't live to do it again" Draco said in a very protective but threatening tone.

Although his tone was threatening Molly liked it when Draco showed how much he cared for her only daughter as Draco hardly ever showed loved for anyone except Ginny and Scorpio in public because of his own strict upbringing.

Back in Ginny's room which looked almost the same as he had last seen it but the walls were now stripped of posters and only a bed, an empty wardrobe and a empty bedside table seemed to be present. Harry thought Mrs Weasley must use her room as a guest room now that Ginny had moved out. Ginny knew she had to be quick as it was already rousing suspicion that she had her ex boyfriend in her room.

Ginny sat down on the bed and Harry hesitantly sat down an inch away from her. Ginny sighed at his caution.

"Harry how long have you loved Hermione?" she asked getting straight to the point.

Harry stuttered shocked "How did you?"

"Know?" Ginny said finished for him. "It's so obvious, well to everyone except you two that is."

"It is?" Harry said his mind thinking of how he and Hermione acted towards each other, Harry thought that was just how best friends acted but he wouldn't know as he had never had a best friend before Ron and Hermione.

Ginny nodded "I guess I better start from the beginning, I presume you hate my brother now? And want to kick his arse if you haven't already?"

"I haven't yet but I intend too" he said clenching his fists at the thought of Ron.

"Well Harry do you even know why Ron does it?"

"Drink?" Harry guessed

Ginny shook her head "No Harry, the drink is the source but it is because it provokes memories and feelings to come back to him about you and Hermione"

"Me? But Hermione and I haven't done anything before now?" Harry said puzzled

"Exactly! Ron's always been scared you two would, you see back when me and you were together Ron was jealous, he wanted someone and Ron being as stupid as he is thought Hermione was jealous of Lavender so he set out for her as he thought she liked him, after a while he started to develop strong feelings for her, Hermione on the other hand loved you at the time and had for years but she felt that friendship was all you two were ever destined for, she thought she was too much of a bookworm for a big hero man like you to like and no matter how much I... because..."

She blushed at this part, "I was jealous of her having you so I wasn't about to tell you or hand you over to her. So she settled for Ron thinking no other boy would ever like her".

Ginny took a breath and continued, loving that she could finally get this out in the open as she had kept this secret for years now and she ever since she got with Draco had been dying to tell Harry it.

"Anyway all was fine; Hermione loved Ron but could never be in love with him because she still loved you. After a year Hermione realised this and wanted to leave Ron but she thought that no one else would take her, so she stayed then of course she got pregnant with Rosie. That complicated things as she knew she now had to stay around so Rosie had a father figure and she didn't want to risk ruining her friendship with Ron in case he suddenly wanted nothing to do with Rose but at this point Ron knew Hermione didn't feel very much for him anymore and he was sure a baby would bring them closer together. But at the same time Ron somehow found out that you liked Hermione, that's when he panicked, he started to drink more, then he lost his chances of a career in magic which made him drink more and more as he had nothing to do and couldn't take Hermione's mood swings and cravings from the pregnancy."

"The drink spurred on his feelings about you and Hermione together, he was desperate now to keep her and make sure she didn't run to you as he knew if they split up Hermione would bring Rose up as if she was yours, but he didn't want to restrain her while she was pregnant."

"He did stop the drink for a little while when Rosie was born but him and Hermione didn't come any closer and constantly argued because Ron wasn't pitching in and Hermione couldn't work and look after Rose at the same time which meant they were strapped for cash, this tore him apart Harry. Every time she ran off to you he'd worry you two had done something and that she wouldn't come back, clearly this time he knew you had and it sent him over the top."

"You have to realise Harry, there is good and bad in everyone, like Draco for instance he's never laid a mean finger or said a bad thing to me since we've been together and he's an amazing father to Scorpio, I found the good in him and it seems you've found the bad in Ron, people change and sometimes there's nothing you can do about it"

"Please don't believe my brother did any of this for his own pleasure, jealousy can make people crazy" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry sat there thinking about everything Ginny had just told him and realised that once again someone got hurt because of him, it was always him, whenever someone tried to get close to him they got hurt, his parents, Fred, Sirius, Albus, Snape, Tonks and Lupin had left baby Teddy an orphan because of him. He was like a curse that affected anyone special to him.

He stood up, not being able to listen anymore,

"Thank you Ginny" with that he walked out of her room while she said quietly back "You're welcome" she hoped to Merlin she had done the right thing. She didn't want her brother killed or in Azkaban but if people could just understand the pressure he had been under.

She sighed, got up and made her way back downstairs.

When she got down she saw Draco watching Harry softly stroke a sleeping Rose's hair smiling down sweetly at her. Now that he knew everything he was finally ready to face Ron.

Harry instantly turned on the spot and vanished without a word.

When he was gone Ginny turned towards Draco and reached out for her son, Draco held him out as she took his sleeping form into her arms, she held him close to her, after a few seconds Draco saw a few tears emerging from Ginny's eyes; he stood up immediately and went over to her putting his arms around her and Scorpio.

"What's wrong Gin?" he asked as he rubbed her back to soothe her.

"I'm scared Draco, if Ron's capable of doing that because of Harry, who he was best friends with, just because of jealousy then what would he do to you? Because he hates you" she cried clutching to his robes for comfort. "If he is willing to do that in front of Rosie then my baby Scorpio could be in danger." She cried more now at this thought as she couldn't bear for anything to happen to her precious baby.

Draco held her tighter and pulled her head towards him kissing her hair, "Ginny I promise you, I will not let that twat near you or our child, if I have to I'll deal with him myself but I will not let him harm any of us."

"But Draco?" she said looking up at him tears still streaming down her cheeks, "I couldn't bear to lose you or my baby", she held Scorpio closer to her as well, "I love you two too much to lose, I just wouldn't feel complete without you two"

Draco did something then that amazed Ginny; he said, "Ginerva Weasley, I promise you with my life I will not let anyone harm or upset the two people I love most, that have changed my life and that I couldn't live without, with that he placed a hard passionate kiss on her salty lips. When they broke away Ginny felt dazed, Draco had never called her by her full name and hardly ever said anything that sweet before, if only she realised the impact she had on him.

Scorpio had woken up now at the sound of his mum crying and the wet patches she made on his face and hair "Mummy don't cry" he said bring his hands up and trying to wipe all the tears off her face. Ginny smiled, "I'm sorry my little serpent" she ruffled his hair and he hissed playfully as he did every time she called him that, they all laughed and had another family hug knowing they were all in this together.

As Harry reappeared in Ron and Hermione's flat he scanned his surroundings for any signs of change but all seemed to be as he had left it. He stepped forward and saw Ron's rigid body still lying in the same position with no sign of life coming from him at all. Harry put a quick spell on the flat to prevent Ron from apparating out without his permission.

Harry knew the spell would hold for at least 12 hours but he poked Ron and shouted, "I made love to your wife!!!" but nothing happened so Harry knew he was safe, he had already formulated a plan of how he was going to deal with Ron while getting his revenge. He took a deep breath and whipped out his wand

"Reversio" he shouted and Ron's previously rigid body went limp, he knew it would take a minute for Ron to regain himself and sure enough a minute later Ron blinked and looked around,

"Urghhh, what happened, where am I?" He said to no one in particular as he had not seen Harry yet. He grabbed his head which was pounding painfully like a drum banging on his skull.

"Hermione, Rose?" Ron shouted

"There not here Ron" said his voice now full of the rage of which he had felt when he left. Ron's head bolted around at the sound of Harry's voice, he scanned the room for him and saw him leaning against the kitchen counter, arms crossed and wand in hand, scowling at him disgusted.

As Ron's body slowly regained mobility and he gradually remembered what had happened his eyes filled with his hatred for Harry,

"Where are they? What have you done with them!" He asked more calmly than he had expected.

"Well, Hermione's in a muggle hospital clinging onto her life and Rosie is with Ginny and Draco because she can't be with Hermione because Hermione's so beaten up" he partly lied.

Harry said this for many reasons, the first being that Harry knew Ron hated muggle places as he thought them inferior to the magical world, second being that he knew that Ron did love his wife so the idea that he'd put her in hospital would spread panic and grief through him, especially the idea that he may have killed her. The third was that Harry knew how much Ron despised Draco and especially her being with his sister so the idea of leaving his daughter with them would really enrage him up.

"You left my daughter with that monster!" Ron shouted angrily

"Ron, I don't like him either but he's a better father to your sister's son than you are to your daughter! He's not the monster you are!!!" Harry spat bitterly.

Ron was getting really angry now,

"Accio wand" he summoned, but as fast as the wand had flew into his hand it had flew back out as Harry countered with,

"Expelliarmus"

"Wanna try that again?" Harry said smugly with his wand still pointing at Ron.

"You know Ron; you're such a shit father that your own daughter would probably prefer me to be her dad than you." Harry smirked; he wanted to get Ron as annoyed as possible.

"Liarrrrrrrr!!!!!" Ron screamed

"No Ron, you're the liar" Harry countered

"I'm glad I'm the one who gets to make you pay for what you've done and now thanks to your little sister I know why you did it"

Ron smirked at this, "So you have gone round shagging my sister now as well as my wife?"

Harry gave Ron a deathly glare, "Stupefy!" he shouted as a jet of red light came hurtling towards Ron. As it hit, Ron was sent flying backwards into the nearby wall with a crash.

Ron smirked again, "Too scared to face me without your wooden stick?" Ron said rubbing his head.

Harry smirked back and put away his wand, "Ok you want a man to man battle? You got it mate" Ron grinned but Harry added "And by the way your wife was sooooooo good in bed, she set my body on fire" He thrust his hips forward pumping his fists back and forth to add effect.

Ron looked as if his flaming red hair would set on fire, his eyes never blinked, he bit his lip and hurtled towards Harry, because of Harry's intense Auror training he had developed a very strong physique that, combined with Ron's beer belly, Ron didn't stand a chance.

Harry slammed him against the wall saying, "She loved me pounding into her while she screamed my name in ecstasy." Every word made Ron angrier and angrier, "and her body, Merlin! I just wanted to devour those breasts and eat her, worship her for the goddess she is, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you Ron? As you barely ever touched her, so you don't know what you're missing"

Harry and Ron wrestled to the ground still throwing punches and kicks at each other, Ron was sure Harry had broken his nose.

"You bastard!" Ron shouted, spitting at Harry "How dare you touch my wife!"

Harry threw Ron off him at this point and whipped out his wand again.

"Yeah Ron, but she was aching for a man to touch her, as her own husband always only thought about his own needs and not hers! Just imagine it, her slender naked body, kissing and grinding into mine, while my erection grew and stroked her sexy legs, while she held on for dear life as she told me how much she loved me and said you had never made her orgasm and that I was better than a vibrator. Imagine that Ron, you being compared to a muggle sex toy." Harry laughed at this, he knew he had also drove Ron over the top.

"And when she kissed me, oh Merlin! It made fireworks go off in us. I never wanted to let her go and she looked the same."

"Imagine all the times I held her in my arms after what you had done."

He knew he had done it, as Ron shouted "Accio wand" again, but this time Harry made no attempt to stop him, he wanted Ron to do this, he already knew what was coming and he was ready, in fact he was so ready he put his wand away.

Ron laughed at this, "But she did always come back, she just couldn't resist me, and now you're gonna get a taste of what she felt."

"Bring it!" Harry said smugly still not drawing his wand from his black robes.

"Crucio!" Ron shouted and Harry could tell he meant it as he aimed straight for Harry's head.

If being an auror had taught Harry anything, it was wicked fast reflexes and as predicted his wand flew into his hand as he put a hand out to grab it and he shouted,

"Protego!" A shield appeared in front of Harry and as the green light went for him it deflected back at Ron. Ron fell to the ground in pain as the spell took over his body, he felt like every bone in his body was being crippled to the point of breaking. The pain was excruciating.

Harry watched with a look of triumph on his face, as a respected auror he would never cast an unforgiveable curse but he was so desperate for Ron to feel the pain Hermione felt that he needed Ron to cast it, he knew all the built up hatred had made it stronger; as Bellatrix had once said, you need to mean it.

Harry watched Ron shudder and wither under the intensity, as he had deflected it he was counted as the caster so the spell only wore off when his shield did which could go for days as witches and wizards had experimented with this idea to protect themselves before.

"Does it hurt?" Harry asked grinning down at Ron.

Ron scrunched up his face in pain once again, he wasn't about to give Harry the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain, he tried to hold it back, he bit his tongue and his lip hoping this would end soon.

"If it was up to me Ron you would suffer this everyday for the rest of your life, just to show you what you put that poor woman through."

Ron banged his fist on the ground in pain as Harry continued, "You of all people were most affected when Hermione was subjected to this, you cried and screamed as Bellatrix made her scream in agony."

This brought a single tear to Ron's eye at the memory but the pain quickly made it too hard to focus on anything.

About an hour later Ron collapsed to the ground and finally screamed in agony, he thought his body would eventually adjust to the pain but he was wrong, if anything it felt worse and Ron couldn't take it.

Harry smirked, Ron tried to get back up but found his bones were so weak to stand, he could barely move a toe. Harry was almost satisfied as he leant down in front of Ron's blood soaked face that still had enough strength to glare daggers at him. Harry could see the tiny flames burning intensely in his eyes but that light went straight out with Harry's next words,

"You will be lucky if they don't send you to Azkaban or give you the dementors kiss". Ron's face paled at this realisation finally dawning on him of how serious his crime was.

Harry stood up and took down his shield. He saw Ron let out a long breath gasping to air.

Harry kicked him in the stomach and took his wand snapping it in half. Ron watched on helplessly he could barely retain consciousness.

"I never thought I'd have to do this to you of all people Ron", Ron watched on but all he saw was a blinding light as he heard Harry utter the words,

"Semptemsemtra"

Ron's body was slashed in several places from head to toe as red hot blood came gushing out of him, with that Ron fell into unconsciousness.

Harry grabbed his body and let down the apparition barrier; he smirked at how his former best friend looked now and was glad he had taught him his lesson in justice.

Harry cast "Pertrifius totalus" on Ron to keep him asleep then wrapped him in several sheets which was more than he deserved, Harry thought as he could very well have left him to bleed to death, but he was determined to make Ron suffer a lifetime of pain instead of a quick painful death.

Harry turned on the spot and took Ron by side along apparition to Saint Mungo's, he dragged Ron's lifeless body over his shoulder and inside, many people gasped when they saw Harry carrying Ron in a blood stained sheet but Harry didn't care what they thought if they knew what this man had done they would know he deserved a lot worse than this, the only reason he was here was because he knew if he took him straight to the Ministry he would die before they got chance to trial him.

Harry walked over to reception where the witch in charge still had her mouth wide open in shock,

"Err... 3rd floor, accident and emergency"

_This certainly was no accident_ Harry thought

Harry nodded and apparated to the 3rd floor, he swore he was getting dizzy from all this apparition in one day but he didn't want to startle anyone with Ron's body.

When he got there, he saw Susan Bones approaching him. He waved to her.

"My my Harry, you've been busy today, who have we got here then" she looked at the shape of the bundle Harry was holding.

"Ronald Weasley, please take note that this is a criminal that is more than likely going to Azkaban later so please keep him asleep and clean him up, inform me when you are done and I shall pick him up. He has been subjected to the following recent" but before he could continue Susan gave him a reassuring smile.

"I certainly never thought Ron Weasley would turn into a criminal, but oh well,"

"Yeah me neither" Harry said a little more coldly than he would have liked.

"Oh and one more thing," Harry added as Ron was being levitated "He is to have no contact with Hermione or Rosemary Weasley is that understood?"

Susan was confused but nodded anyway, even she was starting to piece together what had happened with Hermione and Ron now, "What will you do in the mean time?" She asked

"I thought I might visit Hermione, is she awake yet?" Susan shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry Harry she's stable but she just won't wake up, she must have been hit with a strong spell to do that"

_You don't say _Harry thought.

"I understand," he turned and walked down the hall to Hermione's room.

When he got to the room Hermione was occupying he opened the door and stopped when he saw her, it broke his heart to see her hooked up to wires and machines knowing someone he had trusted so much did this to her.

He continued to walk until he was at her bedside where he took a seat in the chair next to her bed.

He cautiously reached for her hand and felt how cold it was; it felt lifeless, like a dementor had sucked the soul right out of it. Harry did something he rarely did in public, he cried, he blamed himself for her pain, he had always been the reason of it yet he never saw it, he racked his memory, now thinking of countless hints she could have given that he had missed when she had come to him but every time she had gone back to that monster. If only he had been brave enough to tell her how he felt earlier this could have been prevented.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I'm sorry I failed you." He brought her hand to his tear soaked face and kissed each of her knuckles tasting his own salty tears on his mouth.

Then it happened, it couldn't have been predicted, it just happened. The regular beeps on her heart monitor suddenly went silent. Harry looked over to the long green waves on the machine that were now one straight continuous line.

"No!!!, NO!!" he screamed, he ran to the door and opened it sticking his head out shouting still crying but not caring who saw now "SOMEBODY HELP!!" Luckily Susan heard his cries and came rushing down the corridor, "Her heart's stopped" he told her his face full of panic, Susan nodded and went over to Hermione, a few other healers came and ushered Harry out of the room despite Susan's protests that he should stay.

Harry sank to the floor shaking with panic, he couldn't lose her he just couldn't, he would personally kill Ron if Hermione died, at this point he didn't care if he got put in Azkaban for it, the bastard deserved it.

Actually he reconsidered not liking the fact that Ron would be in heaven with Hermione but then he thought Ron would go to hell anyway so she would be safe. But the thought of Hermione dying only brought more tears to his eyes as his eyes now went red. He dragged his messy fringe back through his hands that now soaked his hair.

"Harry?" a small voice said, Harry looked up tears still leaking from his eyes, there, only 4 feet away stood Ginny who was holding 2 year old Rose Weasley who had a card in her hand that she had personally made. She went silent when she saw the state he was in and put Rose down who ran to Harry. Harry took her into a hug and tried for her sake to stop his tears.

Ginny knelt down beside Harry and wrapped her arms around him pulling him to her as she stroked his hair. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"Mummy?" Rose asked looking around, Harry buried his head in Ginny's top not being able to face Rose right now.

"Please.... no..." Ginny said trying not to cry herself now

"How's mummy?" Rose asked still clutching the get well card she had made for her mum.

"I don't know if she's going to make it" Harry mumbled partly so Rose wouldn't hear, "Her heart just stopped" Ginny gasped and held him closer biting her lip still trying not to cry.

"Mummy?" Rose asked again but more quietly and in a panicked voice this time as she sensed something was wrong.

Ginny stood up and took the toddler into her arms. "Mummy's still not well dear but hopefully she will get better soon." She tried to give Rose a reassuring smile.

"Then why's daddy Harry crying?" she asked not realising the impact that one sentence would have on the adults.

Ginny was shocked at this and Harry's head bolted upright when she said this,

"He...he" Ginny had gone speechless now. Harry held out his arms silently asking her to give her to him. Ginny obliged still shocked at this new apparent revelation that Rose thought she now had 2 daddies.

_Wow! Harry must have had a big impact on her _she thought.

Harry took Rose and held her standing between his knees he leaned over to her ear and whispered,

"Because I love your mummy a lot princess" Rose nodded clearly understanding, she leant back and took Harry's face in her tiny hands.

"Yep you'll do" she nodded and sat down between Harry's knees resting her head against one knee.

Harry and Ginny couldn't help smile at this, little witches and wizards did the cutest things sometimes as Ginny had seen all too often with her little wizard.

Harry looked down and smiled, she really was a miniature Hermione.

He turned to Ginny and said in a very quiet voice, "Did you see him?" Ginny shook her head;

"I didn't want Rosie to see him so we came straight here"

"You can go to him if you want, I'll look after Rosie here"

Ginny nodded and knelt over Harry, "Rosie I'm just going to get a drink, ok? Will you be ok with Harry here while I'm gone?" Rose nodded now pulling out the card she had made to show Harry.

"Ok I'll be back soon", with that she walked down the corridor, when she was out of sight Rose turned to Harry and asked,

"Uncle Harry, if mummy doesn't come back will you be my daddy?"

Harry wanted to cry again but this time in happiness and sadness at the thought that this 2 year old was aware that her mum might not be coming back to her and that she considered Harry good enough to be her guardian if Hermione didn't make it.

"Of course I will princess" he said giving her a kiss on her hair and another hug but this time he never wanted to let go as he truly felt like a part of her life now.

A healer soon came out smiling, "She's ok" she breathed a sigh of relief "and even better, she's awake if you want to see her, she's stable now" she grinned.

Harry scooped Rose into his arms beaming and almost running towards the door.

When they saw Hermione she was sitting upright just as a healer was checking her temperature. Hermione turned around and they saw her face was as perfect as the day they had met. Not a bump or a bruise in sight. She beamed from ear to ear at the sight of the love of her life holding her daughter in his arms. She didn't think he realised just how fatherly he looked right now. She couldn't have asked for better people to see just after she woke up. A single happy tear came to her eye as he put Rose down and she went racing towards her mum.

"Mummmyyyy!!!" she squealed and raced into her arms. Hermione still felt delicate but she didn't mind a bit of pain from leaning over to hug her daughter as she was worth it.

The healer smiled at the mother and daughter. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit Mrs. Weasley" Hermione nodded at the nurse and looked up.

"Mummy I made you a get better card" Rose said handing the pink glitter covered card with the words, 'Get well soon mummy' drawn in crayon over the front.

Hermione looked at the card closely and read the inscription inside that she was sure someone had helped Rose write, it said,

_To mummy,_

_Get well soon,_

_Please don't leave me,_

_Love Rosie_

Hermione let a single tear of happiness flow down her cheeks as she reached over to hug her daughter again.

"It's beautiful, I will treasure it forever Rosie"

Rosie's face lit up because her mum liked it. Hermione loved her daughter, she was the most precious thing she had and she was determined never to leave her.

Harry came over to her "How do you feel?" he asked, "I'm ok, the healers say it will be a few more days till I'm fully recovered though".

Harry nodded "Yeah, you took a lot in, you were so strong 'Mione," Hermione looked down not knowing if she wanted to cry or smile at Harry.

"Daddy Harry, lift me up on mummy's bed please?" she said looking up at him with her hands clasped together in pleading motion but she needn't have worried as Harry would have happily obliged to her wish.

Hermione gaped as Ginny and Harry had, at what her daughter had just called Harry.

Harry did as she asked and placed her standing on the soft white coated sheets. Rose leaned over to her mum's ear and whispered

"Mummy do you love Uncle Harry?"

Hermione gave her daughter a sweet smile and whispered back into her ear,

"With all my heart"

Rose started to jump up and down happily, now only to be calmed down by Harry who was worried she would fall off the bed.

"Mummy Uncle Harry loves you as well, so you can marry him and he can be my new daddy 'cause mummy,"

She put on a serious face now and folded her arms cutely, "I don't like my other daddy anymore, he hurts you and makes you sad, he shouts at me when I've done nothing wrong, I like daddy Harry better"

Hermione thought it was cute that Rose thought you can just change your dad if you don't like him and replace him.

"Well sweetie" she took her daughters small hands in hers, "what does Harry think of all this?"

Hermione and Rose looked towards Harry now their hands still clasped together.

Harry scratched his head nervous now about being put on the spot like this, he watched Rose's happy face turn sad as he struggled to answer, and he felt nothing but sympathy and love for the little girl who had to go through all this at such a tender age. He did love her and always wished she was his, now he was being given that chance he didn't know what to say.

Harry walked over to them and wrapped his arms around the little girl,

"I love it as much as I love you two"

Rose beamed at this beginning to jump up and down on the bed again.

Ginny walked in then grinning like a Cheshire cat,

"You sure did a good job Harry" she said winking at him. Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny confused but Harry said "I'll explain later"

Susan Bones walked in then, "He's ready to go Harry"

"Who is?" Hermione asked thoroughly confused now.

"Ginny will explain, thanks Susan, I'll be back, I love you, and you" he said ruffling Rose's soft ginger hair.

He bent down to place a soft tender kiss on Hermione's lips, she enjoyed the feelings it spurred and brought back happy memories of the previous night.

He gently stroked her hair and for a moment just gazing lovingly at her.

She could see the love in his eyes and it warmed her soul.

With that Harry gave Rose and Ginny another hug and left.

When he got to Ron, he saw that all his injuries had been healed but he suspected Ron was still recovering from internal injuries, as requested Ron was still fast asleep. Harry walked over to him and looked down; he felt no sympathy, no compassion, nothing, all he felt was hatred and disgust at this man before him.

He hurled Ron roughly over his shoulder and apparated to the Minster of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt's office.

Kingsley looked up as he saw his best auror reporting in, with another criminal it seemed.

"Ahhh Mr. Potter, welcome back, I see you have apprehended another dangerous criminal"

Harry nodded and dropped the body at his feet not caring to be gentle. Only then did Kinsley get a good look at the face of the criminal. He raised an eyebrow,

"Isn't that one of your best friends who helped immensely in the war? That travelled with you?"

"Ex-friend" Harry corrected him "and yes he was, but now he's nothing but a worthless criminal"

"Hmmm..." Kinsley said very curious now,

"Charges?" He asked Harry still staring down at Ron's lifeless body.

"Frequent use of the cruciartus curse on another witch, attempting to attack an infant witch under 5, continual domestic violence's and attacking an auror"

Kingsley blinked taking in all the information, "Well looks like this boys earned himself a one way ticket to Azkaban"

Harry nodded looking down at Ron again; "His mother has requested he be assessed for his actions under medical grounds of alcohol abuse and jealousy and if he was under any spells such as the imperious curse at the time causing him to be mentally unstable"

Kingsley nodded, "Noted, we will convene the trial as soon as possible, you're dismissed, well done Mr. Potter, you continue to impress me."

Harry smiled at Kingsley when he said this, he did feel proud of himself that he had apprehended Ron and saved Hermione from his clutches.

Hermione refused to go to Ron's trial as she wanted nothing ever more to do with that man though she had requested it to double as a divorce trial; she already knew what fate she wanted Ron to have. She also refused to let Rosie attend the trial as she didn't want her to see her dad put down and taken away by dementors, she was too young to experience dementors sorrow.

So as Ron was brought into the familiar court room that Harry had once seen Barty Crouch convicted in he watched Ron be brought in by dementors, his hand and feet were in chains so he could barely move, the only family present were his mum, and dad and Charlie as the rest were too ashamed to go. Luna was also present and Neville and to Harry's complete surprise Susan Bones had turned up for the trial.

The whole wizengamot were present, dressed in the same red robes and hats that always reminded Harry of a graduation ceremony.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was at the head of the room clad in his ministry robes.

Everyone silenced from their whispering between each other as Ron was brought in and Kinsley hammered down on his desk and looked down at his documents.

His voice boomed echoing across the room to all corners.

"Trial in session, the accused Ronald Billus Weasley faces the following charges,

Frequent use of an unforgiveable curse, the cruciatus curse on another witch,

Domestic violence,

Attacking an infant witch under 5 years of age,

And attacking an auror.

How do you plead?" he asked raising his glasses just above his nose.

"Guilty sir" Ron said keeping his head down though he wasn't happy about the attacking an auror one, as he was thoroughly provoked.

"Do you understand that the punishment for these crimes is a life time in Azkaban?" The minister asked, he had a blank face as these trials required them to show no emotion or sympathy towards the accused though he felt none anyway.

"I do sir" Ron's face paled as it did every time he heard the name of the wizard prison.

"Do you have any justification for your crimes?" Kingsley asked,

"No sir, I was out of line and influenced by alcohol and jealous of my best friend"

"Noted" Kinsley said as his quill scribbled down the note.

"It has been at the request of the victim who is unable to be present today that this trial double as a divorce trial, do you agree to sign the required papers unbinding you from your wife and reinstating her maiden name?"

"I do sir" Ron said, he still hadn't looked up and knew Hermione would marry Harry now and even though this all started because of Harry he truly loved Hermione and knew his end had come, he regretted what he had done and knew he would never be forgiven by anyone so the best he could do now was let her be happy, he knew she would be with Harry and that Harry would never harm her as he had.

"It has been asked for medical purposes to he taken into account that you partially acted under the influence of alcohol and a jealous rage. If found medically unstable you will be substituted for you sentence by spending a lifetime in isolation in Saint Mungo's hospital for magical maladies permanent ward."

Ron looked up at this curiously; it seemed someone didn't want him to go to Azkaban. All he could do was cross his fingers and hope but even he knew the odds were against him and that Saint Mungo's was probably too good for him.

"The wizengamot will now take a few minutes to make their judgement", Molly by now was blubbing while her husband held her stroking her hair while he stared sadly at his son. They really couldn't believe they were here, facing this, they blamed themselves.

His friends looked at him in disbelief, they couldn't believe the boy they once considered their best friend was capable of doing this.

A few minutes later a member of the wizengamot stood up and cleared her throat,

"We have come to a decision that we find Ronald Billus Weasley guilty of all charges and that the only suitable punishment is at minimum half a lifetime in Azkaban"

"Agreed", the minister shouted and banged his hammer.

Molly's crying became louder as it echoed around the room. Ron couldn't bear to look at anyone as the dementors took him away.

Harry glared at him, even though he knew he wouldn't look up. He felt he had got justice but as he watched Ron walk out a timeline of their time together flashed before him. As much as he hated the twat, a twinge in his heart strung for a second as he felt just a bit sad but he convinced himself it was because he knew Ron was a good person that had been overtaken and consumed by evil.

**TBC with the epilogue for if Ron actually survives Azkaban and Harry and Hermione make a future for themselves.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**I realized a story this long could not be summed up with a beginning, a middle and an end in two chapters as the second one would have been huge about 15 k words so I'm happy this has been split up to make a short story.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I couldn't believe how many people had alerts for this, I've never had this many alerts or reviews so thank you to all my readers, this story wouldn't be at this point if it wasn't for you.**

**So enjoy and feel free to check out my side story of how Ginny and Draco got together for this story, it's a just a short one-shot that's worth a glance for any Draco and Ginny fan.**

**Thanks to my beta for checking this!**

**Xxxx**

Hermione Potter sat in her kitchen holding her 4 month old baby boy to her chest as he eagerly suckled for her milk. She smiled down at the black haired baby; he was made of pure and unconditional love and had two parents and a big sister who just couldn't get enough of him. His name was Albus James Potter and he looked the spitting image of his father Harry James Potter except he had his mother's eyes. His hair was just as wild and overgrown enough to completely cover his little head since he had been born.

Harry sat reading the most recent edition of the Daily Prophet while he controlled the stirring in his cup of tea with his finger, not really paying attention to the paper but sneaking quick glances towards his wife and son. He couldn't believe he finally had a baby to call his own, it wasn't that he didn't love Rosie and considered her his but he wanted her and a baby that looked just like him and Hermione and now he finally had him and Merlin did he love him.

As Hermione gazed lovingly at her son a flutter and flap of wings broke her gaze as she looked towards the open window of the countryside cottage her and her family shared. She saw a brown tawny owl descending towards them clutching a black lettered envelope with the distinctive green ministry stamp imprinted on it.

Harry and Hermione were used to getting ministry post as they both worked there but they weren't used to getting letters that looked like this.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a glance before Harry got up and went over to the window to greet the owl stroking his fur. Harry gave the owl a treat before it took off again into the distance. Harry looked at the letter and read the address on the front. It was addressed to his wife.

"Its for you 'Mione", he said as he descended towards her placing a kiss to her lips then a small kiss on his son's mane of hair as her lightly grazed his hand through it.

Hermione looked at the letter, then to Harry and back down to her son who was still busy feeding on her.

"I'm at bit preoccupied at the moment Harry, will you open it?" She asked stroking Albus's cheek as she checked he was comfortable.

Harry tore so the envelope so the green seal came apart through the middle. Harry saw there was a parchment letter folded in half as usual and another envelope that had 'Rosie' scribbled in red ink across the front. Harry raised his eyebrow,

_Who could possibly be writing to Rose from the ministry?_ He thought?

Harry took the parchment letter and scanned the writing, his face paled as he read the words; _this wasn't going to go well_ he thought as he re-read the letter.

Hermione looked at him curiously, "Well what does it say?" She asked.

Harry took a deep breath closing his eyes for a second before reopening them and handing the letter over to Hermione who took it with one hand why supporting Albus with the other on his back.

She held it up to eye level and read the back inked words,

_Dear Mrs. Hermione Jean Potter, _

_We are writing to you to inform you about your ex-husband and father to your daughter, Rose-mary Weasley, Ronald Weasley who currently serves a half wizarding life time (200 years) imprisonment in Azkaban in cell 1015632. We regret to inform you that last night at 03:02am Mr. Weasley is thought to have committed suicide. _

_His body will now be laid to rest on 3rd April 2015 at 2:00pm, if you and your family wish to attend. A letter has also been sent to Mr. Weasley's family to inform them. _

_A letter written by Mr. Weasley for his daughter in his will is enclosed in this post._

_Wishing you the best_

_Arnie Anderson _

_Head of Ministry Law Enforcement._

Hermione didn't know what to say, she hadn't expected this. She had swore when she woke up that day in St Mungo's that she would never talk or have any contact with that man again.

Harry handed her the other envelope,

"Are you going to give this to Rose and tell her the news?"

Hermione shook her head, "If he wasn't interested in seeing her when he had the chance then it's too late now, that man put that Rosie through hell and back and I've managed to keep him out of her life for 2 and a half years now so I won't start now"

Harry shook his head, "She has a right to know as his biological daughter"

"Harry that man had no right to even call himself her dad, he has no rights to her at all and as her mother I don't want to risk upsetting her or bringing back any bad memories"

Harry sighed as Rose walked in. At this Hermione stood up and paced to her and Harry's room to hide the letters, Rose just watched on curiously.

**1 year later:**

Rose Weasley or Potter as she more liked to be known these days and Scorpio Malfoy were playing in the storage basement of their uncle George's Weasley's Wizard Weases shop which he now ran with one ear with the help of Lee Jordan one of his best friends from school following the death of his twin brother Fred Weasley.

Ginny Malfoy was upstairs talking to her older brother while the kids had explored.

Scorpio and Ginny loved their uncle George's shop, they loved exploring all the weird and wonderful things, never knowing what would happen if they picked something up, threw it, squeezed it, and pulled it. Best of all, since they were family they had free roam of the shop to explore to their hearts content.

While Scorpio was searching through a box of old products he came across a large ear with a long string attached to it.

He picked it up noticing it was very light and rubbery.

"Hey Rosie what do you think this is", he held up the extendable ear for her to see.

"An extendable ear used for listening behind walls and other quiet places" she said smartly.

Scorpio made an O face then gawked,

"How did you know that?"

"My daddy told me how he used one to find out about what the order of the phoenix was up to before the war".

"Ahhh" he nodded now examining the ear closely, he knew all about the order of the phoenix as he had often heard his mother talking about it to his dad.

"Do we wanna try it out?" Scorpio said after a second.

Rosie pondered this for a second biting her lip, as she always did when she was in deep thought.

"On whom?" she finally asked

"Uncle George and my mum of course" he said grinning devilishly now.

"Ok" Rosie said nodding walking towards Scorpio who was holding the extendable ear.

They walked up to the second step of the stairway to the shop floor and slowly slid the board aside enough to slip the extendable ear through and see the two adults to make sure they didn't see them or the ear.

George had aged immensely and was now considerably taller and broader. Ginny looked as young as she ever had with her long straight ginger hair that flowed down her back. She was holding her 1 year old daughter who had her mother's eyes but her fathers bleach blonde hair that was tied into pig tails.

The two were talking in quiet whispers so Scorpio and Rose thought this was a golden opportunity for them. But what they heard was not what they expected.

"George I can't believe she still hasn't told her, it's been a year now".

George sighed and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Gin if they don't want her to know it's their choice so it's not our place to interfere".

"But it's not them it's her! Hermione told me Harry has been fighting to tell her as he thinks she deserves know but Hermione still hates him to the core and doesn't want him in her life" Ginny said soothing Sapphire as she had started to cry.

Rose pressed her ear to the mini plastic speaker as much as she could desperate to catch every word; she was wondering what they were talking about as it sounded like her parents were hiding something from her.

"Listen" George said smiling at her sweetly, "I know how much you care for Rose and how much you miss him but at the end of the day she Hermione's daughter not Harry's so what Hermione says knowing her is probably best for the little one".

Ginny sighed and went back to entertaining her daughter.

"And plus they probably burned the letters when they got them, no one wants to have that kind of stuff lying around" George said at an attempt at humour.

"Oh no they've got them; Hermione told me she would probably give them to Rose on her 17th birthday".

George stared bewildered now,"17s a bit late init? The child will suspect something anyway as the years go by".

Ginny nodded, "That wouldn't surprise me as Harry told me Rose came up to him asking how her dad was, Harry didn't want to lie to her so he had to tell her he thought he was happy now, left the poor girl so confused, when Scorpio asked about his granddad me and Draco told him the truth because we felt it was important for him to know when and how his granddad had died, the same applies to Rose and Ron, she needs to know".

Rosie gasped finally realizing what they were talking about, but before she could react properly Scorpio clamped his hand over her mouth and quickly withdrew the ear pulling Rose to the other end of the room.

"Did you hear something?" Ginny said looking around the shop floor.

"The kids!" George said quickly shocked his hands flew to his mouth "Oh Merlin you don't think they heard do you?"

Ginny shook her head frantically, very worried now, they couldn't have, but even she couldn't fully believe that, she was so scared she had just leaked a very big secret to the one person who wasn't supposed to know.

"Scorp! Rosie! What are you kids doing?" She shouted the sound of panic evident in her voice.

Scorpio kept his hand over Rose's mouth but he could tell she was going to start crying soon. He quickly grabbed a firecracker from nearby and dropped it to the ground making it crackle and pop as a cloud of multicoloured smoke engulfed them.

"Nothing mum; just playing" he shouted back.

Hmmm Ginny thought, she had an inkling in her stomach that they had heard a bit of what she had just been saying but she knew that she couldn't tell Harry or Hermione as they would then know she had been talking about it and while in the same building as two curious children. Thinking back now she definitely saw how she could be ridiculed for this. This would never go down well, especially with Hermione; if she found out she had accidently let Rose find out the one secret Hermione kept from her.

"Kids, come on we're going now" Ginny shouted.

"Ok mum" shouted Scorpio.

He released Rose's mouth and said "Ok listen you can't get upset right now or they'll know we were listening, we'll find those letters ok?"

Rose silently nodded still in shock at what she had just heard and trying to look like nothing had happened but that was proving difficult for as soon as they got upstairs Ginny's eyes were locked on Rose. Rose tried to stay cool but she knew Ginny suspected something.

"Come on kids" she stretched out her hands for them not taking her eyes of Rose.

Rose and Scorpio followed saying bye to their uncle George.

"See ya" he said nervously.

When they got in the car Ginny noticed that Rose was particularly quiet today and spaced out as she stared out of the car window as if in deep thought.

Now Ginny knew she had heard something, she just hoped she didn't do anything rash or ask her parents anything as Ginny might be found out and they would not be happy.

"Are you ok Rose sweetie?" she smiled back at her sympathetically.

"I'm fine aunt Ginny" she said not taking her gaze off the window.

Ginny sighed while Scorpio kept glancing back at Rose worriedly.

When they got back Scorpio asked

"Mother can we go into the Potter's?"

"Yeah" said Ginny feeling very nervous and spaced out herself now.

"Yes!" Scorpio said winking at Rose, grinning.

Rose smiled back knowing what he was doing, she appreciated the support.

Ginny led her son and niece into the Potter's and went off to talk to Hermione who was attempting to very messily feed Albus in his high chair.

Harry was out at work so the house was empty except for Hermione, Ginny and Albus in the kitchen.

Scorpio and Rose stood looking around in the middle of the living room.

"So...where do you think they're hidden?" Scorpio whispered.

"In mum and dads bedroom probably" she said; far away from me, well not that far actually she thought now trying to predict and translate the distance into metric units. She was her mum all over.

"Let's go then" Scorpio said, already on his way to the stairs.

He turned and saw Rose wasn't following.

"What's wrong?" he asked releasing her arm.

"I just can't believe they hid this from me, mum says she never lied or hid things from me except at Christmas", Rose could feel her eyes watering up again.

Scorpio sighed, "What parents tell you and what they are actually doing aren't always the same. Now come on".

Rose nodded silently and followed up the stairs to her mum and dad's room.

When they got there Rose took in the familiar scene. The two were being extra quiet.

Rose crept over to the right bedside cabinet while Scorpio went to the left. She felt so much anticipation that her hand shook as it gripped the cold dry wooden knob. She knew she was doing the right thing even if it meant breaking into her parent's room. As she heard the graze of the draw open she stopped for a minute just before the contents came into view.

She took a deep breath and opened the draw all the way. She saw a bunch of papers, a rubber thing which she didn't recognize, some tablets, more papers, furry handcuffs. She ruffled around the stuff carefully not to move them too much so her parents didn't suspect her. Then she saw it, a pure black envelope that had been torn open, she could see the hint of parchment paper inside, she carefully took it then noticed the unopened white envelope that had been underneath with her name scribbled in black ink on the front. She picked it up and turned it over, it definitely wasn't open. She wondered if this letter was addressed to her why she had never got it.

Ginny shouted up for her son so the two fled the room with the letters. Scorpio went to his mum and Rose went to her room.

Once inside she sat on her small bed and took out the piece of parchment from the black envelope and read, she wasn't amazing at reading yet but there were some words she recognized and having inherited her mother's intelligence then she was able to piece together what it meant. She did however have to check what the word suicide meant as she had never come across it before, so when she read the definition in her dictionary as,

To take ones own life

She froze, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to feel sad, after all this man had tortured her mum and was a terrible father to her. She was still haunted by nightmares of his wrongdoings, she just hoped one day that would stop. But part of her did feel sad at this news, the only reason she could account for this was that as bad as he was he was still her dad and losing any parent is a sad time.

She put down the parchment and picked up the envelope with her name on it. She tore the red seal away and took the piece of parchment out, it read in scruffy red ink that she could barely make out,

_Dear Rosie,_

_If you are reading this it means I am finally at peace, I'm not asking you to forgive me or love me, but I just want you to know I'm sorry, I always loved you and always will, I always think about you my little princess._

_Have a happy life with your mum and Harry; I know he will make a great dad for you._

_Love_

_Ron Weasley, your dad_

Rosie reread the letter over and over before she was sure she had memorised it word for word. She smiled, she knew there was a bit of good in her dad and sometimes she had seen it.

She hid both letters in her pillow case and drifted off to sleep.

She slept until she was awoken by a commotion coming from her parent's bedroom. She could hear her dad swearing and her mum shouting at him.

"Harry James Potter I told you not to give them to her!"

"I didn't for Merlin's sake Hermione trust me"

"Harry you're the only one who had access to those letters and you always said how she should have them".

"But 'Mione...."

"Don't you But 'Mione me! Get in there and sort this mess out!"

Harry sighed, he honestly hadn't taken them, it was true he had wanted to especially when Rose had asked a week ago how her father was doing, Harry had never lied to Rose before and vowed he never would but he was put in a very difficult predicament here, as much as it killed him he had forced the words, he's happy now, out he had felt slightly better because he hadn't fully lied, Ron was probably happy now that he wasn't chained up in a cell in Azkaban surrounded by dementors.

Harry made his way over to Rose's room and knocked quietly,

Rose sat bolt up at the knock, she knew she had probably been found out but she was going to try her best to get out of it.

"Come in" she said in a sleepy voice.

As Harry entered, Rose noticed the look of sadness on his face; she knew Harry hated fighting with her mum as he loved her so much.

"Why were you and mummy shouting?" she asked quietly not being able to meet his eyes.

"We've lost something; something very important, your mother thinks I've gave it to you".

"What is it?" Rose asked still not daring to meet his eyes in case he saw the hint of guilt in hers.

Harry sighed making his way over to the little girls pink castle bed, how was he supposed to do this without telling her what they lost in case she didn't have it.

"It was a letter" he said quietly staring at her and noting that she wouldn't look at him.

"What about?" Rose asked.

"I...I can't tell you that but Rose I know if you have it you know what I'm talking about. You need to tell us if you have it and how you got it, I promise we won't be mad but we need to know so we know it hasn't fallen into other bad hands".

Rose knew who her father was referring to, Malfoy.

"I....I don't know what your talking about dad" she squeaked turning towards the wall and not letting him see the tears beginning to blossom in her milky white face. She hated lying but she had to, this time.

Harry nodded, put a hand on Rose's shoulder and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her hair. "Love you" he whispered.

"You too" she whispered back her voice slightly broken.

Harry got up to leave but just as he reached the door the guilt in Rose's heart had built up so much that she couldn't control it anymore.

"Dad wait" she called already reaching inside her pillow.

Harry stopped with his hand clutched on her door handle. He knew he had won.

"Here" she said hanging her head small tears dripping from her face as she held out the letters.

Harry stared for a second, he saw she had opened and read them, a huge relief swept over him at the thought that she now knew the truth. He slowly made his way over to her but to Rose's complete surprise he didn't take the letters, instead he lifted her head wiped her eyes with his sleeve and brought her into a long hug holding her against him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rose asked her voice muffled.

"Your mother wanted to protect you from the pain; she didn't want to bring back any memories that may harm you from what he did".

Rose nodded, "I understand but I still think I deserve to know".

Harry nodded, "I know and now you do. How did you know about them though?"

"I heard people talking", she didn't want to disclose too many details as she didn't want to get anyone in trouble.

"I presume you aren't going to tell me who?"

Rose shook her head.

"I see. Rose listen I just want you to know it's ok to be sad that your real dad has passed away!

"My real dads not dead, he's sat in front of me". She smiled up at him and he smiled at her and buried his head in her hair wanting to cry himself now.

"Thank you princess" he whispered.

"But I am sad" she said smiling weakly.

"It will pass" he said stroking her hair.

With that he left.

Later when Rose was called, she was relieved that all eyes weren't on her, she was even more surprised at the happy smiles on their faces, and this gave her newfound confidence.

"When are we going to beat Mr. Malfoy at quidditch again?" she asked enthusiastically.

It had become a tradition with all the brilliantly talented quidditch players that every month Harry and Draco or Ginny, hopped on their up to date broom with their oldest child (Scorpio and Rose) while the other two parents watched over their younger children.

It had become quite a competitive event between the adults and the children; the score was always so close of the match and overall. Draco and Scorpio had just pulled ahead by one in their last math so Rose and Harry were determined to take back what is rightfully theirs.

"Next week, have you been practicing kiddo?"

Rose nodded enthusiastically, "We're gonna kick their ass".

"Rosemary Weasley watch your language", Hermione said sharply covering young Albus's ears.

"Sorry mum" Rose said embarrassed.

In the end all the practice in quidditch and teaching and raising from their parents paid off.

Sapphire became the Slytherin quidditch captain while her brother Scorpio played seeker; who thoroughly enjoyed competing against the Ravenclaw seeker, Rose Potter as she now liked to be officially called. Albus was a Gryffindor and Harry and Hermione were together until they died then they were together in heaven.

**The end, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, alerted and anything else.**


End file.
